Turntables for transporting a vehicle between two sets of tracks are known. When it is desired to transfer a vehicle between two sets of tracks, and the included angle between the tracks is other than 90 degrees, turntables become impractical. Also, if it is desired to transfer a vehicle from one set of tracks to two or more sets of intersecting tracks, or vice versa, a turntable is required at each of the intersections to change the direction of the vehicle.